The Legendary Suigetsu
by y-in-flame
Summary: Karin was at a bar with Suigetsu. One of the seediest bars around. Not where she wanted to be, of course. But she found entertainment in the most unlikeliest of places.


Karin was bored. Not just bored. She was angry, nauseous, and full of revulsion for her white haired teammate. He had dragged her to what had to be one of the seediest bars around, if it could even be called a bar. She looked back at Suigetsu and turned away almost instantly, fighting back her retching.

"What's the matter Karin? Am I too cool for you to stand?"

"No, too disgusting. I'm getting out of here."

She stood up, only to be pulled back down by Suigetsu.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "I want to leave."

He smirked at her.

"You can't leave until I leave."

She glared at him, standing up again.

"Who's stopping me?"

He stood up and stared her down.

"I am."

She glared harder, then huffed and flopped back into her seat, crossing her arms and legs and facing the other direction. She saw him smirking out of the corner of her eye and looked away again when one of the bars dirty hussies came and sat on Suigetsu's lap.

"What's your name?"

"Suigetsu."

"*Gasp* what a strong and masculine sounding name, Suigetsu-kun."

Karin almost gagged again.

An hour later.

The hussy still hadn't left and she was getting drunk. Karin glanced at them in distaste. Suigetsu still hadn't let her leave and they had recently started giving each other nicknames, even though Suigetsu had long since forgotten the hussy's name.

She tuned out, thinking of other things until she heard the last nickname the girl gave her teammate.

"*Hic* This is good sake, isn't it Sui-kun?"

Karin snorted. Suigetsu, who hadn't been drinking much at all, turned and looked at her in question.

"What's your problem now?'

She cleared her throat and waved him away.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." 

Suigetsu eyed her in distrust but turned back to the smashed and hiccoughing girl in his lap.

"I *hic* think we need some more *hic* alcohol. Don't you think, Sui-kun?"

Karin laughed out loud and coughed to try and cover it. She leaned past Suigetsu and tapped the girl on the arm.

"Look, hun. He doesn't think at all. I think you should have figured that out ages ago when he first forgot your name."

The girl looked between Karin and Suigetsu in confusion and laughed uncertainly.

"Huh? Sui-kun, what did she say?"

Karin couldn't control herself and burst out into loud peals of laughter. Suigetsu looked at her in annoyance and leaned on the table towards her.

"What? What is so funny?"

She looked at him and fell into a fit of giggles. He growled and dropped the girl, ignoring her drunk cry of pain and pulled Karin up. He left a few coins on the table and dragged her outside. Once they were outside, Suigetsu pulled her behind the isolated pub, walking into the trees towards their camp.

As they were walking, Karin was still giggling, despite being outside and away from the traveller's pub and the grungy inside air. She was breathing deeply and every time she opened her eyes, she'd see Suigetsu and burst into giggles again. Fed up with her noise, Suigetsu stopped suddenly, forcing her to run into him and fall backwards, him letting go of her wrist at the last second. She fell on her butt, not laughing anymore.

"OW! Damn, Suigetsu, that hurt!"

She rubbed her back and made to stand up but he leant down to her level.

"What. Was so funny."

She almost started cackling but refrained. She could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

"You heard her, didn't you? What she was calling you?"

Suigetsu looked confused.

"Yeah, Sui-kun. What's wrong with that."

Karin could restrain herself no longer.

"She was calling you the name of a crappy Pokemon!"

Suigetsu took a step back as Karin started laughing again. Quickly thinking through what she'd said, Suigetsu gritted his teeth and pulled her to her feet. He pinned her to a tree and glared at her. She stopped laughing and glared back.

"What?"

"I'll have you know that Suicune is not a crappy Pokemon. He is part of the Legendary three that roam over Johto."

"It."

He looked at her in slight confusion.

"What?"

"It. Suicune is an it."

"What makes you say that?"

"None of the Legendary Pokemon have genders, which means."

She pushed him forward and regarded him with suspicious eyes. He rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"Whatever. I am a guy. Let's leave it at that."

She shrugged and crossed her arms, leaning back against the tree.

"Ok. But Suicune is still a crappy Pokemon."

He growled in frustration.

"No _it_ isn't. Have you ever caught it?"

"Yes! Somehow, all of the damn Legendary Pokemon are great, until you catch them! Then they turn crappy, and you just want to let them go but that would just make all the time you spent catching the damn things meaningless."

Suigetsu shook his head, looking at Karin in a new light.

"You're like... a _nerd!_"

Karin stood up straight and uncrossed her arms.

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"What are you two fighting about?"

They turned to see Sasuke appear in the clearing behind them. They looked at each other and turned away in a huff, both glaring in opposite directions.

"Nothing!" They said at the same time, turning slightly and glaring at each other.

Sasuke eyed them for a few seconds and sighed, turning away.

"Just as long as you aren't arguing over something like Pokemon. It would make me want to leave you behind."

Suigetsu and Karin looked at each other, a slight blush on both their faces. They watched as Sasuke took to the trees, following him seconds later. Karin jumped on a branch the same time Suigetsu did and he heard the slight smirk in her voice as she murmured something in his ear.

"Sui-kun."

He grimaced, but found that he liked it better when she said it.

**A/N: Heheheh Suicune and Sui-kun. **


End file.
